se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kofi Annan/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Kofi Annan - Roman Herzog.jpg| Im Jahr 1994 folgte Roman Herzog (links, mit dem damaligen UN-Generalsekretär Kofi Annan) als siebter Bundespräsident (1994-1999). Vor allem seine "Ruck"-Rede von 1997 wurde berühmt, in der er die Deutschen ... Foto: dpa Johannes Rau - Kofi Annan.jpg| Bundespräsident Johannes Rau besucht vom 3.-5. Mai 2001 die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. In New York trifft Bundespräsident Rau den Generalsekretär der Vereinten Nationen, Kofi Annan (r.), zu einem Gespräch. Foto: Kühler, Bernd Horst Köhler - Kofi Annan.jpg| Speech by Federal President Horst Köhler at a dinner in honour of Mr Kofi Annan, former United Nations Secretary-General. Photo: Bundespraesident Frank-Walter Steinmeier - Kofi Annan.jpg| Warmest congratulations to my friend Frank-Walter Steinmeier. I know he will continue his exemplary service to the people of DE as President. @Kofi Annan Helmut Kohl - Kofi Annan.jpg| Helmut Kohl (left) meets with former UN Secetary-General Kofi Annan. UN Photo/Evan Schneider Gerhard Schröder - Kofi Annan.jpg| German Chancellor Gerhard Schröder and U.N. General Secretary Kofi Annan stand united. AP Angela Merkel - Kofi Annan.jpg| Tony Blair and Kofi Annan hand over the APP report in Berlin Photo: REGIERUNGonline/Steins Francia * Ver Valéry Giscard d'Estaing - Sin imagen.jpg| Olivier Stirn, Kofi Annan & V.Giscard d'Estaing. Jacques Chirac - Kofi Annan.jpg| South African President Thabo Mbeki shakes hands with Chirac in 2002. United Nations Secretary-General Kofi Annan is on the left.photos: The career of Jacques Chirac Kofi Annan - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Carla Bruni, Nicolas Sarkozy, Jimmy Carter et Kofi Annan © Angeli François Hollande - Kofi Annan.jpg| From right to left: Nicolas Hulot, Ségolène Royal, Cardinal Turkson, Bartolomeo Ist, François Hollande, Prince Albert II of Monaco, Michael Higgins, Kofi Annan, Jean-Paul Delevoye, Andrea Riccardi. photo by: Jean Luc LUYSSEN/CIRIC Países Bajos * Ver Beatrix - Kofi Annan.jpg| Queen Beatrix, Prince Claus, Kofi Annan and Mrs. Annan. UNO Stamps Kofi Annan - Willem-Alexander.jpg| Koning Willem-Alexander en voormalig Secretaris-Generaal van de Verenigde Naties Kofi Annan tijdens het symposium Global Minds. Links staat Eelco Hoekstra, CEO van Vopak. ANP Ruud Lubbers - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Dutch Prime Minister Ruud Lubbers (L) answers a question at a news conference after United Nations Secretary General Kofi Annan (R) introduced him as the new UN High Commissioner for Refugees at the UN 25 October, 2000. AFP PHOTO Henny Ray ABRAMS. Getty Kofi Annan - Wim Kok.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (left) and Wim Kok, Prime Minister of the Netherlands, holds a press conference at Catshuis, the Prime Minister's official residence. UN Photo/Evan Schneider Jan Peter Balkenende - Kofi Annan.jpg| SG with H.E. Dr. Jan Peter Balkenende, PM Netherlands at the Sandton Conference Center during the World Summit on Sustainable Development. un.org Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Juan Pablo II - Kofi Annan.jpg| El Papa Juan Pablo II recibió a Kofi Annan por 30 minutos. AP / BBC Francisco - Kofi Annan.jpg| Pope Francis, Kofi Annan meet at Santa Marta. L'Osservatore Romano España * Ver Juan Carlos I - Kofi Annan.jpg| SM Juan Carlos I y el ex Secretario General de la ONU, Kofi Annan en la Cumbre Iberoamericana de 2003. Felipe VI - Kofi Annan.jpg| El Príncipe de Asturias fue recibido por Kofi Annan e Inocencio Arias en su visita a las Naciones Unidas. Hola.com Felipe González - Kofi Annan.jpg| Felipe González y Kofi Annan se han reunido para hablar sobre la crisis electoral de Congo EFE José María Aznar - Kofi Annan.jpg| José María Aznar y Kofi Annan, ayer en el palacio de la Moncloa. ULY MARTÍN José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero - Kofi Annan.jpg| José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero y Kofi Annan se estrechan la mano en las alinatas del palacio de La Moncloa. U. MARTÍN Italia * Ver Kofi Annan - Oscar Luigi Scalfaro.jpg| President Oscar Luigi Scalfaro (left) of Italy, and Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) arrive at the conference. UN Photo/G Diana Carlo Azeglio Ciampi - Kofi Annan.jpg| Carlo Azeglio Ciampi (left), President of Italy, and Secretary-General Kofi Annan at the Secretary-General's residence (November 16, 2003). UN Photo Kofi Annan - Giorgio Napolitano.jpg| Il Presidente Giorgio Napolitano con Kofi Annan, Segretario Generale delle Nazioni Unite. presidenti.quirinale.it Giulio Andreotti - Sin imagen.jpg| El secretario general de Naciones Unidas, Kofi Annan, que había cenado con el ex primer ministro italiano Giulio Andreotti y el empresario Giovanni Agnelli en Lamberto Dini - Sin imagen.jpg| Italian Foreign Minister Lamberto Dini (C) smiles as his wife Donatella (L) shake hands with U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan before their dinner meeting at Villa Madama in Rome, April 7. VP/ Massimo D'Alema - Kofi Annan.jpg| Rice, Annan, Saniora, D'Alema briefing at intl conference on Middle East crisis AP Archive Kofi Annan - Romano Prodi.jpg| Condoleezza Rice, Kofi Annan, y Romano Prodi antes del comienzo de la reunión sobre la crisis en el Líbano. (Ettore Ferrari / Efe) (Ettore Ferrari / Efe) Kofi Annan‏‎ - Silvio Berlusconi.jpg| Secretary-General Kofi Annan (centre) meets with Silvio Berlusconi (left), Prime Minister of Italy and representing the Presidency of the Council of the European Union (24 September 2003). Credits: UN Photo Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Kofi Annan - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Martti Ahtisaari (left) meets Secretary-General Kofi Annan (right) at the United Nations, New York, December 1999. UN Photo. Photo: Eskinder Debebe Kofi Annan - Tarja Halonen.jpg| Minister for Foreign Affairs Tarja Halonen and UN Secretary-General Kofi Annan at a press briefing in Finland's Parliament on 14 August 1997. Jani Soini/Labour Archives Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Sin imagen.jpg| Queen Elizabeth ll invests former Secretary-General of the United Nations, Kofi Annan, with insignia of an Honorary GCMG at Buckingham Palace on October 24, 2007 in London, England. John Major - Sin imagen.jpg| John Major, Kofi Annan and Nene Annan attend the RUSI (Royal United Services Institute) Chatham House (The Royal Institute of International Affairs) Prize 2014 presentation in the Banqueting House on November 21, 2014 in London, England. Kofi Annan - Tony Blair.jpg| Kofi Annan y Tony Blair en San Petersburgo. (Foto: AFP) Gordon Brown - Kofi Annan.jpg| Graham Johnstone Chair Adam Smith College, Dr Craig Thomson Principal Adam Smith College, Gordon Brown Chancellor of Adam Smith College and Prime Minister, Kofi Annan, and Adam Smith Bust, 23.04. Flicrk of Kofi Annan Foundation Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Kofi Annan - Lech Kaczyński.jpg| Subsequently, the Polish President and the First Lady attended a ceremony in which Poland was honoured with the Franklin Delano Roosevelt International Disability Award. The ceremony was attended by UN Secretary-General Kofi Annan and by the President of the 61st UN General Assembly session, Haya Rashed Al Khalifa. prezydent.pl Rusia * Ver Boris Yeltsin - Kofi Annan.jpg| RUSSIA: UN CHIEF KOFI ANNAN MEETS PRESIDENT YELTSIN. AP Archive Dmitry Medvedev - Kofi Annan.jpg| Dmitry Medvedev (L) and Kofi Annan (RIA Novosti / Ekatrina Shtukina) / RIA Novosti Kofi Annan - Vladímir Putin.jpg| U.N. Secretary-General Kofi Annan gestures talking to President Vladimir Putin during their meeting, May 2001. Ucrania * Ver Kofi Annan - Leonid Kuchma.jpg| UN chief meets Ukraine president, bite on Kashmir. AP Archive URSS * Ver Kofi Annan - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| On 29 April 2015, Mikhail Gorbachev met a delegation of veterans of international politics (the “Elders”) currently on a visit to Moscow. The delegation included former UN Secretary General Kofi Annan, former Prime Minister of Norway Gro Harlem Brundtland, former President of the United States Jimmy Carter, former President of Finland Martti Ahtisaari, former President of Mexico Ernesto Zedillo, and former Foreign Minister of Algeria Lakhdar Brahimi. © 2010 The Gorbachev Foundation Fuentes Categoría:Kofi Annan